The Calm after the Storm
by heartlessleostar
Summary: 10 years after the events of Frozen and we see Prince Hans representing the Southern Isles once more for the celebration of Queen Elsa's engagement, where he comes face to face to the Queen herself. One shot.


_It had been 10 years._

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Kai boomed loudly, capturing Elsa's attention. She noticed the look of utmost displeasure on her most trusted butler's face before he made sense of the words he had uttered.

_10 years since that treacherous winter._

Elsa now had almost full control of her powers, but she nevertheless felt an icy tingle shoot down her spine. She clutched the arm of her betrothed even tighter, missing the soft cloth of her gloves for the first time in years.

_10 years since her powers lay bare for prying and judgmental eyes._

"Prince Kaspar, Queen Elsa, the Southern Isles sends their heartiest congratulations on your engagement." Elsa bristled visibly at this, detesting his condescending tone.

_10 years since he got to her sister's heart and ruined it all._

"We thank you earnestly", Kaspar obliged. Not understanding the reason for Elsa's sudden hostility, he hurried on, "We hope that your journey to Arendelle was a safe and pleasant one."

_She never even got so much as an apology after he was thrown on the ship and sent back home._

"It was indeed, Your Highness. The waters are extremely favourable this time of year, I have had good luck on my side. And after all, it would be foolish to not grasp the opportunity of meeting the famous Snow Queen and her betrothed. My, I used to hear mindless chatter of Arendelle having a single monarch!" Hans' voice was smooth as velvet and the smile that constantly laced his face half-resembled a smirk.

_There was a letter from his brothers, stating that his punishment would be dealt with appropriately. That's it. No more letters were sent or received after that._

"Well, looks like I changed my mind, then", Elsa bit out, albeit with a tone layered with false sweetness. Kaspar looked down at her, perplexed, but she did not take heed of him. "Prince Kaspar is a very fair and just gentleman. I am certain he will assist in ruling Arendelle to the full of his capabilities."

Kaspar chuckled nervously at the growing tension, but soon trailed off awkwardly at the sight of Elsa's stiffness. "Oh, Elsa, you are too generous and kind for me, I'm afraid", he muttered loud enough for Hans to hear.

"It's the truth", Elsa deadpanned, the fire in her eyes not leaving entirely.

_And out of the blue, he pops up like everything's fine and dandy..._

"Well, I must say, I'm sure you are grateful for escaping Maldona's scorching heat!" Hans joked to the Prince.

Kaspar grinned despite himself and his soft brown eyes crinkled. "Ahh yes. My parents were truly sorrowful to see me depart, but I was far too busy thinking of Arendelle's lovely springs and even lovelier queen."

Elsa turned her face to him, her cheeks tinged pink. "Prince Kaspar, you are too kind", she said, her cerulean eyes dancing playfully.

"It's the truth", Kaspar reiterated, looking at the queen intensely.

In front of them, Hans coughed loudly.

_What gave him the damned right to show his face here again? How could he have the gall to do so?_

Elsa noticed the dignitaries waiting to greet her and Kaspar, behind Hans. "We do hope you enjoy the festivities, Prince Hans. Will you be attending the wedding?" Elsa asked, leaning towards Kaspar.

"We won't take no for an answer", Kaspar added, his voice a lot warmer than Elsa's.

Elsa glanced down and noticed Hans' white-gloved hands. Not spotting the bulge of a ring, her smile widened.

_After all that he had done, how could he?_

"Why of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world" his eyes glinted green and his smile deepened. Elsa looked away to hide her disgust and her eyes settled on Anna, her sister, who was dancing a little ways away. She was with her prince consort, Kristoff, and their three year old son, Josef. The three of them were dancing in a circle, arms linked, and Josef giggled with glee as his father stumbled over his large feet. Out of nowhere, Olaf came waddling up to them, apparently oblivious of the shocked looks coming his way. He leaned against Anna's skirts, being his usual delighted self. Elsa drank in the sight and her heart warmed.

_To think he could have taken her family from her, taken away her chance to live life on her own terms, all with one swish of his sword._

"We'll be seeing you around, Prince Hans", Kaspar said kindly but firmly. His gaze followed Elsa's, who was still watching Anna and her family, and he smiled to himself. Hans bowed low and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

_To think, 10 years ago, he was so very close to winning, to having the right to stand at the very spot she stood at._

Kaspar squeezed Elsa from the side. "Should I be keeping an eye on this one?" he asked wearily. He knew of Elsa's powers and a bit of her past, but Elsa was never one to have heart to hearts and give details, and he respected her wishes.

"No, he won't be a problem. I'm sure." Elsa replied. She didn't know how she knew, but her instincts were usually good. She knew he wasn't here to harm her or Anna, and very many of Arendelle's people recognized him as a traitor. She caught a flash of auburn hair flit across the room. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"You're doing so well", Kaspar whispered into her hair. "We're going to be fine"

_He's lost, though. The time for revenge, for playing more petty games is up._

"We are", Elsa muttered, clutching Kaspar tightly. She felt herself breathing easier when Kai introduced the next guest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review :3**

**Some ages for reference...**

**Queen Elsa - 31**  
**Princess Anna - 28**  
**Prince Hans - 33**  
**Prince Kristoff - 31 (calling him a prince is so weird idk)**  
**Prince Josef - 3**  
**Prince Kaspar - 30**


End file.
